The Sound of Fairies
by halobeast
Summary: This is a story about a man from fairy tail who faces many things: dark guilds, Monsters, old friends,Family, himself, and possibly the most terrifying of them all... Erza. Follow him in his journey to overcome his past,present, and future. Watch and listen... you might just hear a fairy.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! One and All! It has been such a long time since I wrote a story or be honest I hit a massive writers block because I read some of my stories and… wow is all I have to say about my ability to write at the time. I will be rewriting many of my stories and deleting others….. Soon. For now, Im going to be writing a Fairy Tail fanfic because I love fairy Tail and the many possibilities of writing an original character in the world of Fairy Tail. I hope you like the story and I seriously hope my writing ability has improved. Without further ado let the story commence!

Ch.1 Erza's unexpected help

_In the town of Bastiod, a young man and his pet komodo dragon are walking, though the townspeople walk a good 5 feet around them, courtesy of his komodo._

_The man is clad in black shoes, blue jeans, a black tank top on, and a blue jean coat with the inside coated in wool, over that. He has short spiky hair, dark blue eyes, and a scar over his left eye that extends to the bottom of his nose. His name is Cody Ren._

_His komodo wears an eye patch over its right eye and has abnormal black spines which layer its back like hair. Its name is Dante._

_These two are currently searching for the one people call Erza Scarlet. Now onto their story_…..

(3rd person pov)

"so Dante, you think that if we ask her nicely she will take us to Fairy Tail?" the boy asks his lizard as they walk and receives a shrug in response.

"I don't know Cody, if she is like what you told me about her then… maybe." The Komodo says to the surprise of the townspeople around them, and snickers at Cody's frown.

"I wish you weren't so cryptic.."

"Im not, your just an idiot."

"am not!"

"Are too!"

Most of the townspeople sweat drop at how they act and hurry along as their fight gets heated, their foreheads slamming together as Cody leans down to Dante's level and their auras switch to a darker color. Suddenly Cody's eyes widen and his head snaps to the left as his ear twitches.

"What? What did you hear Cody?" Dante asks him, his previous anger fading as he took in Cody's serious features.

"A scream, a womans scream to be precise." Cody says and turns, sprinting to where the sound was emanating from, Dante right behind him, crawling as fast as he can.

(An allyway deep in the city…)

"Cmon you fat slob, move faster! Someone is bound to have heard that scream!" a cloaked figure yells at an equally cloaked, but far heavier man.

"Its not my fault! She bit me and used the opportunity, she has sharp teeth!" The fat man yelled and gestured at the gagged redhead with magic-cancelling cuffs on. She glared at him as he grinned at her.

"So this is the famous Titania, it saddens me to see that she wasn't all that strong." another man said from beside them as he stared at her in pity.

"Well we did sneak up on her and attach the cuffs, which stopped her from attacking, right boys?!" the fat man yells behind him to about twenty other black coated men who all laugh and agree, while high fiving each other.

"Don't get all chummy yet, we might still have pr-" the first man started to say but halted when he saw a figure standing in his way.

They all stopped what they were doing as they observed the figure closely, staying on guard for any sudden movements.

"Who are you and what do you want stranger?" The fat man asked the figure warily and stepped forward, only to be sent flying backward, the man only cocking his head to the right.

They all got into battle stance as he did so and charged their magic. They sent them flying at the man who just raised a hand. As soon as it got within five feet of the man the magic was deflected into the wall beside him.

"My name is Cody Ren and I am going to take that woman off your hands, you damn womanizers and am going to give you a beating that will haunt you till your dying day!" Cody says as he steps out of the shadows, Dante following at his feet.

"Damn you! That was a lucky shot, Im going to destroy you! The fat man says as he gets up and raises his hand.

**MIST LASER**!

A blast of white cloud shot out of his hand at Cody who just smirked and raised his hand again. Like before the attack was deflected, but this time right back at the caster. Too surprised by the reflect, the fat man had no time to dodge. The attack hit its mark, the man was sent flying, right into the first man who ducked and rolled, barely dodging the fat mass of flesh.

He frowned as he saw fat man hit a wall and whispered "damn he is strong if he can make that fat dolt fly like that"

As he turned he was met with a fist. "Yeah and there's a lot more where that came from!" Cody yelled as he struck, knocking the man backwards. He started to walk towards the man but was cut off by several lasers from behind slicing the air beside him. He turned to look at the twenty or so grunts as they charged another shot. He rolled his eyes and said, " Dante deal with these morons with wands." and turned away.

"Yes sir!" The komodo said as he stood in the way of the grunts. He bared his teeth at them and they laughed.

"This little salamander is going to hurt us with its tiny claws?! HA!" They said as they laughed at Dante. Said lizard had a shadow over his eyes at what they just said.

"What did you just call me?" He whispers, his voice dark, the grunts standing un-laughing now

"THE FUCK DID YOU CALL ME!?" He suddenly yells out and starts to grow in size.

"I AM A DESCENDANT OF THE DRAGONS, I AM NOT A FRIGGIN SLAMANDER! Dante bellows out as he grows taller than the buildings around him and stands on his hind legs, his spines turning into spikes that spread out over his spine menacingly. The men that stand below him shake in fear as Erza stares in amazement at the dragon like beast.

"I. AM. A. KOMODO. DRAGON!" Dante yells punctuating each word with a claw swipe that sends grunts flying. At the same time the fat man and the first man have teamed up on Cody, attacking him with attacks that deflect into the walls or back at them.

"Alright im getting tired of this pointless fight, Im going to end it right NOW!" Cody yells and sends his fist forward.

**SOUND TYPHOON**!

Cody yells and a barely visible tornado of sound is sent flying into the two wizards who were sent flying into the wall holding there ears from the high pitched volume of sound that emanated from the attack.

They fall to the ground unconscious after a few seconds and Cody turns around to see Dante finishing off the other wizards, blasting fire, or clawing them. "huh I guess they called you a lizard or something, huh?" Cody says, grimacing at the charred forms of the wizards. "They called me a salamander." Dante replies in his deep monstrous voice and Cody flinches. "nuf said."

"humph they were weak, I shouldn't have gotten angry." Dante says as he shrinks back down returning to normal. "Yeah we mi-" Cody starts but a muffled voice interrupts him. He looks around and his eyes meet a pair of brown ones. His eyes widen and he quickly runs to the bound Erza and quickly unties the gag around her mouth and unclasps the cuffs to be met with an elbow to the face, sending him sprawled out into the wall, to the hilarity of Dante, who was rolling around laughing.

"OW! What was that for Erza?" he asks in pain and looks up only to see a large sword at the tip of his nose. "What was that for?! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" She screams at him and he pales while Dante starts crawling backwards.

"You left the guild for 5 years with only a letter saying you will be gone training for a couple years, without even saying goodbye to ME of all people, and your asking me WHY I HIT YOU!" She screams again and Cody pales even more and starts to back into the wall, away from her sword. "Well that's why im here, I wanted you to show me back to Fairy Tail, and I heard you were on a mission here." he said quickly and her gaze softened. "So you are going to stay for good this time?" she asks and he nods. She suddenly tackles him in a hug knocking him even deeper into the wall. "good, It has been such a long time since I saw you, idiot and this time your not leaving my sight." she says and he smiles and winces while returning the hug.

"Now why don't we go home." she says and I smile. "I think that would be great."

**Well I hope you all like the first chapter to The Sound of Fairies. I would like to know what you all think of my writing skills and hope you want me to continue this story. I hope you review and like and fav. Now review and BECOME A BEAST!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I cant help but notice that I have no reviews favs or follows, which doesn't bother me much but it would be nice to have those and I would appreciate it. Well either way or not I am going to continue this story because I think its going to be awesome. I hope you review this time around. Now onto the story. Oh also this story will be continuing right after the battle with phantom but I will change the plot from there to fit my character in.**

_A young Cody stands in front of the guild hall of Fairy Tail, bruised and bloodied, holding a small sack, and wearing only a pair of pants. His chest is riddled with cuts and stab wounds. He collapses at the door as it opens, revealing a shocked brownish orange haired man in a cloak. As his vision dims he sees a young girl in armor running towards him as the man in the door calls for help. His last thought was "what a nice shade of red." and then all goes black._

"ody- CODY!" a voice yells in his ear and yells in fright and falls on his butt. "What, what is it?" he asks pitifully as he gets up and glances at the red haired beauty who was looking at him strangely. He wipes off his jean jacket as she sighs and says "I had asked you a question but you apparently weren't listening." and Cody smiles embarrassed. "Oh sorry about that… What was the question?" he asks and she smiles as she points at Dante who was currently wrapped around Cody's neck like a scarf, sleeping like a log. "Where did you find him?" she asks him and Cody grins.

"I was up in the mountains to the west when I was ambushed by a dark guild who was stationed up there. I was getting beat down pretty badly when Dante showed up out of nowhere, attacking them in his giant form. I was awestruck by how easily he took them down. That was three years ago and I have been training with him since, growing stronger till it is difficult for even Dante to fight me." he says and Erza looks at him in amusement. "You are stronger than the beast I saw fighting those grunts? I don't believe it." she says and he gets a glint in his eye. They stare at each other in anticipation, giving off a dark aura as they size each other up. They suddenly burst out laughing and keep walking. "How about when we get back to the guild I will show you by fighting Natsu, how would that sound?" he asks her and she smiles and shrugs, walking down the path to Magnolia.

They fail to notice the grin on Dante's face as he continues "sleeping".

( At the gates of the broken down Fairy Tail.)

Erza looks at Cody with a grin on her face as he stares, his jaw touching the ground, at the half rebuilt form of the Fairy Tail building. "What Happened?!" he asks in wonder and fear as he looks at Erza. "We got into a guild war with Phantom Lord because they wanted one of our new members, a girl named Lucy Heartfellia. Apparently her father contracted Phantom to bring her back to him." She says with a grim look and waves her hand over to the lake behind the guild where Phantom Lords destroyed guild still stood. "Damn… You guys really did a number on it. Who knocked off the top?" Cody asks her and she smiles. "Natsu did… while fighting the Iron Dragon slayer." she says and Cody smirks. "Well that hasn't changed then has, his destructiveness I mean." he says and she shakes her head. "no definitely not. Well lets re-introduce you to the guild shall we?" she asks and he smiles. "Yes lets." he says with a smirk and dashes through the semi-built entry way without her.

Erza slowly counts down her fingers to five after hearing a muffled "Cody your back! FIGHT ME!" as she brings her last finger down, Natsu comes flying out of the doorway and into the street. She picks up the dazed Natsu and brings him back into the guild hearing laughter as soon as she enters with Natsu draped over her shoulder. "Not even five minutes back and he's already knocked Natsu out of the ring!" Macao yells over his laughter and Natsu gets angry. "I wasn't ready! le me at him, Ill show him who's stronger!" he yells and tries to bolt away from Erza to look for Cody. She quickly grabs the back of his cloak and drags him outside, yelling for everyone to follow her.

She had seen Cody go up with the master to Makarovs office and knew he was replacing his mark and asking Cody about his time away. She also knew that in a few minutes Cody would follow them to fight Natsu. "Aw come on I want to fight him!" Natsu whines to Erza and she frowns. "don't worry natsu you'll get your chance in a couple minutes. He told me himself that he would fight you when he got back, but he has to get his mark again and de-brief the master about his whereabouts." she says and throws him onto the street where he'll fight Cody.

"So who is this Cody anyway? I only heard about him today." Lucy asks Erza and she smiles. "He was one of our strongest mages when we were kids. He would get into fights with Gray and Natsu all the time and I couldn't even stop him. He was a very promising member. He even got into fights with me and Mira, going head to head with both of us, fighting like an animal, much like Natsu does. He thought he was unstoppable, and that was his downfall." she says with a frown and pauses. She was about to continue when Cody came out of the entrance, the master following and Dante on his shoulder. The second he saw Cana at the betting board, Dante bolted over to her and gave her a couple jewel. "5000 jewel on Cody." he says and Cana smirks at him. "You might not get that money back, but okay." she says and stashes it away.

"I hope you fight your hardest Natsu because im not holding back." Cody says and walks up to Natsu with his hand outstretched. Natsu grasps his hand and shakes it and nods. "Same here Cody, now show me what got!" he says and sends a punch at him. Cody quickly dodges under his fist and sends an uppercut into Natsu's jaw knocking him back. Natsu quickly recover and his hands blaze as he lights them and charges Cody.

"**FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!"**

He yells out and swings at Cody who smirks and sends his fist forward mimicking the attack he used on the wizards in Bastiod.

"**SOUND TYPHOON!"**

He yells as his fist meets Natsu's. at the collision of the two magics, an explosion occurs blasting Cody and Natsu away from each other. As they get up the crowd watches in awe. "They're so strong! Who do you think will win? Who knew that they were so evenly matched?" the crowd whispered to each other as Natsu and Cody exchanged blows, knocking each other back each time one of them struck the other. Suddenly Natsu kicked Cody back and puffed up his cheeks.

"**FIRE DRAGONS ROAR!"**

He yells out and lets a burst of fire from his mouth bathing Cody's form in fire. As he hit's the ground and the smoke clears, his Jacket is covered in burn marks but he is mostly unscathed save his hair which is slightly smoldering. He slowly gets up and glances up a shadow over his eyes and a dark aura surrounding him. "You really shouldn't have burned my jacket Natsu." he says with a sickly sweet grin and takes off his jacket revealing his tight tank top underneath that hugs his massive chest and eight pack. All the girls blush as they see his muscled arms and body, taking in each and every detail.

"Well something sure has changed hasn't it Erza?" Mira says blushing taking in his form and Erza nods slightly, a small blush painting her cheeks. Suddenly Cody throws his coat and Erza catches it. "Can you find someone to fix that please?" Cody asks her and she stiffly nods. Cody then turns back to Natsu who is looking a bit uneasy now and grins. Suddenly he jumps into the air right at Natsu.

"**SOUND SLASH!"**

He yells out and swipes Natsu across the chest with his hand releasing a condensed form of sound from his fingertips as he passed, slamming him into the ground.

As he layed on the ground immobile, Cody grabbed him and threw him into the air laughing. As he turned in the air to face Cody who stood standing on the ground, grinning up at him, Cody brought his hands together with a loud CLAP and yelled.

"**SONIC SOUND WAVE!"**

Sending a thin line of barely visible condensed sound that expanded till it was about 5 feet wide and 25 feet long and slammed into the dragon slayer knocking him into an apartment complex across the street. He slowly slid down unconscious and Cody grinned. "I've gotten a lot stronger, haven't I Natsu? He says to the beat up mage and picks him up over his shoulder.

"Were going to need the infirmary for this." He says and starts heading for the guild, ignoring the dumbfounded expressions of the rest of the guild members. Dante wastes no time in heading over to Cana and presenting her with a bag. "Please put all the money in the bag that I won." He says with a smile and Cana reluctantly put the money in the bag, scowling at the komodo dragon. He picked up the bag with his mouth and after winking at Cana, crawled off, leaving the disgusted drunk behind.

"I knew he would win. Now to pay up on the bet we made." he says and quickly crawls off after Cody grinning around the bag the whole way.

**Hope you like this chappie better than the others. I tried to put in a better fight scene because I thought you guys who read this would like it better. By the way I plan on adding a twist when Cody meets Gajeel, because they look so similar at least in my story. I wonder if you can guess what ill do. I will also not have cody participate in the tower of heaven arc. I also want all you reviewers to choose who he should be paired with. Lucy, Erza, Mira, Evergreen, Cana, or Flare Corona. I don't mind either way, though if you pick Flare it will be a bit before he meets her. I hope you like the story and please fav, follow, and review. DO ALL THESE THINGS AND BECOME A BEAST!**


	3. Chapter 3 A Shift in Power

**Hello one and all! Its been so long since I updated, and I am so sorry! I am also sorry but this will be a bit of a short chapter. I am also starting my first original Arc right in this chapter, its going to include my own OC's and a new race of people. This arc is going to be right before the Tower Arc but I will get to that in time. I hope you enjoy. OH CRAP before I forget:**

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM!

I had forgotten that in the last two chapters. My mistake.

(Five days after the fight between Natsu and Cody)

(Cody's POV)(Currently its 9:00 at night)

I casually lounge back on the table where I was currently sitting at, drinking a mug of Black Ale, an alcohol brewed only in Fiore, yet quite cheap, making up for it with its taste. I down it as Natsu walks over, his signature grin painted on his face. "wanna go on a job Cody? I wanna see your skill in fighting without being the target." he says with a childish smile. I shake my head and stand. "Nah, sorry Natsu but I gotta go on a mission with Erza first, she's threatened me with a sword stroke to where the sun don't shine and we both know she'll follow through with that promise, don't we?" I ask him and we shudder at the memory of when we were kids and we didn't listen to her.

"Alright but when you get back were goin on a mission, just you and me, okay?" he asks hopefully and I grin at him. "Course I will Natsu." I say and he whoops in happiness. "I would love to know who the blonde is." I say with a grin and he grins childishly back. "Her name is Lucy and she just joined a couple weekes ago, as a matter a fact-" "She was the reason Phantom attacked" I say, cutting Natsu off and he nods. "Yeah she is a very nice person, born to a really crappy father." he says and I laugh. "Then we have something in common." I say and chuckle a little. "So where are you and Erza go….." he says but I tune him out, a noise in the distance catching my attention, the sound of heavy breathing and pained moans, heading straight for the guild.

I quickly stand, interrupting Natsu who looks at me strangely. "What's wrong Cody? Why'd you suddenly jump like that?" he asks but I shush him with a finger and listen more closely, tuning out the sounds of the guild around us, listening to the sounds approaching. A new sound starts and my eyes fly open.

I sprint to the door in haste and quickly pull it open, bounding into the darkness, Natsu, Erza, Gray, Dante, and the newly identified Lucy followed with haste, though I quickly lose them. The sound I heard earlier reaches its peak as I bolt around a corner and duck, a white beam of energy flying over my head. I quickly stand to see a group of cloaked people advancing on me, or more like the two people in front of me: a short girl in her late teens at least, with brownish black hair and blue eyes, covered in a silver-ish cloak, was laying on the ground, a dark pool of blood surrounding her sides, all the while she is whimpering in pain.

A man twice her size at least, but seemingly around the same age as the girl, with pitch black hair and brown eyes, stood over her facing the group who was approaching. "If you had just listened to us, this would have never happened, she would have gone unharmed." the supposed leader of the group yells out and the man lets out a growl. I stared at him for a second, the man in front of me. The growl I heard was something canny to an approaching lion, something that should have been impossible to mimic perfectly by a human, yet I had just heard it come from his mouth.

I back up slowly and the leader of the group raises his hand. "No don't go yet, were just getting started, Cody Ren, The sound Phoenix slayer." I narrow my eyes as he gestures at me and the man standing in front of me turns, finally taking my presence into account. I shiver in fear at the pure anger in eyes, yet something clicked in the back of my mind, something dangerous. I knew this guy and he obviously recognized me by the way his eyes widened. He starts to say something before the figure reaches his hand out, a blast of white energy heading straight for the man in front of me. I bolt ahead of him and reach my hand out, whilst yelling: **SOUND PHOENIX REFLECTION**!

The blast of energy hits my hand making me skid slightly back, before disappearing for a second, then reappearing in a much larger proportion, engulfing the figure. I pant as the man stares at me from behind. "I knew it was you Cody, no one else could have done that like you did." The man says from behind me and I smirk, just as the smoke clears revealing the figure, its hood blasted off, but other than that, unscathed. It reveals a thin headed silver haired man, a sickening smile painted on his face. "Your skill surpasses your rumors Cody Ren-The Sonic Slasher. I would test you to your real limits, but my business lies with the man behind you by the name of Tyler Damonte." he says and my memory finally clicks. "I knew I knew you from somewhere, but if you're here it means something bad has gone down with my family." I say quietly, just low enough for the man behind me, Tyler, to hear me. He starts to say something, but the silver haired man cuts him off. "If you don't mind , I'll be taking Tyler off your hands now along with his little mate who started all this fighting." he says and my anger sparks. "My name IS CODY DAMMIT! I HATE THAT STUPID NICKNAME!" I yell out and disappear, reappearing in front of the silver haired man who grins. I engulf my hand in sound magic and send a punch into his face. I deck him hard, right before Tyler yells out: "CODY NO!"

I look at him in confusion as I stand there, my fist stretched out. I immediately bring my attention to the man as he starts to laugh. "Analysis complete, ready for shift." he says and I look at him in confusion. I quickly jump back as he lets go of my fist, all the while laughing. "Now the REAL fun starts he says and punches me in the chest yelling: **SOUND TYPHOON!**

my eyes widen and I get knocked back in my surprise. I land on my feet, skidding on the ground, and get into battle stance, my surprise fading quickly in the presence of battle. "So you use mimic magic then?" I ask and he spits on the ground in disgust. "Don't compare me and my kin to those weak copycats. "Our instinctual magic is much, much more than that." he says and I raise my eyebrow, starting a slow circle. I finally hear my guild mates arrive and start trying to reach me. From what I can hear Tyler stops them and explains the situation. I hear two people leave and glance over, watching as Natsu and Lucy pick up the girl and run off with her, most likely to the infirmary in the guild where Master can take care of her. I turn my attention back to the silver haired man and smirk. "This whole time I never caught your name, would you mind telling me?" I ask and he smirks.

"I don't tell my real name to anyone, but I will give you my nickname: The Behemoth." I nod my head in understanding. "Cool nickname, gives you a scary vibe." I say and his features brighten. "I know right, that's why I picked it, because it gives off that intimidating idea that I could be dangerous." he says with a smile and I give him a thumbs up. I glance off again to see all the spectators sweat dropping. "Alright back to business, from what Ive figured out, your part of a type of clan of some sort that practices a powerful form of mimic magic, what would that be called?" I ask and he grins.

His next words nearly knock me off my feet, the surprise pulling at my very fibers. He was truly something hat shouldn't exist.

"I, just like your buddy Tyler over there are of the most dangerous beings on the planet. We… are shape shifters."

**DUN DUN DUN. Two new characters have been introduced AND a new type of people have been introduced. I hope all you people like what I have put into this chapter. Finally REVIEW DAMMIT and favorite and follow. Do all this AND BECOME A BEAST!**


	4. Chapter 4 The Sound of War

**Hey guys, bringing you another chapter at a much faster rate than the last. At least I think so. Also in this chapter there will be a massive fight scene, that will probably lead on through a couple chapters, it will span across all of magnolia and the scenery around it, like a mountain. I hope you guys approve. By the way to all the guys that reviewed last chapter, I am so grateful that you would grace this story with your presence blablablabla. Just kiddin. I really do appreciate that you are kind enough to review. I am also accepting a couple OC's from the few of those that review the story or PM me I don't really care. And obviously to those that are confused by last chapters reveal of Cody's magic, Phoenix Slayer Magic. It was a bit of a surprise reveal of the moment, something that he really didn't want people to know till he was ready. It will be explained later. Now onto the story!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Fairy Tail**

Chapter 4 The sound of WAR

(Tylers POV)

_Damnit is he an idiot?! _I think to myself as "The Behemoth" starts spouting all of our species secrets. I trust Cody to not say anything, but his friends are unknown to me, though I plan on meeting them fully later. I prepare myself as the moron starts using Cody's own magic against him, and watch his comrades carefully. There are three that strike my attention immediately. The Three figures are much more prominent than the obvious cannon fodder behind them.

One was massive, at least 7 ½ ft tall and as wide as car, with dark red hair poking out of his hood. At the moment, the only thing that identified him as a man was his hands. he had man hands. They were covered in long straggly little patches of greasy hair that stayed in their position, crossed over his chest. His hooded cloak covered the rest of him. He sighs deeply every once in awhile like hes depressed but I cant really tell either way.

The second is blonde and wears an open black trench coat with a military cap. He has blue eyes and a glasses that land on the bridge of his nose, right under his eyes. He has a white tee under his trench coat and black jeans to go with that. He has black fingerless gloves and finally a pair of black boots that go right along with his outfit. He wears a small frown at Behemoths words, like even he cant believe that he would spout this much info.

The last person is a girl and she's a brunette. She has midnight black eyes and a scar that reaches from the top of her right eye, above her eyebrows, to right under her eye. She wears a black tank top with a skull on it, and black jeans with a rips at the kneecaps. She has a white necklace that has a dragon curled into a circle, biting its own tail, on it. She only wears a pair of sneakers on her feet, though the scowl on her face tells me she doesn't get out much.

Being the shape shifter I am I can tell immediately that these three aren't shifters, probably just mercenaries or members of a guild responding to request. They were powerful though, their magic level pressure through the roof, just like Cody and his new friends. Though not near the amount of a shape shifters at their max. My attention was suddenly drawn back to Cody's fight as Behemoth said something really stupid. "I, just like your buddy Tyler over there" he says pointing at me and I silently pray he doesn't say what I think hes going to say, but I must be really hated by the gods because seconds after I hope this he says: "Are of the most dangerous things on the planet. We…. Are shape shifters." and I curse silently.

(Cody's POV)

I stare at him in disbelief, and scoff. "I'll believe it when I see it." I say which was a mistake. He smirked as a blinding white light enveloped him and I was forced to raise my arm to shield my eyes. As this happens I can hear Tyler yell something at Behemoth, something around the lines of "YOU FRIGGIN DUMBASS!" though I don't k now if that was aimed at my remark or Behemoths sudden move. As the light fades, I lower my arm and stare in shock and surprise at… myself. An exact copy of me was standing there smirking at me.

I stepped back a bit and the copy sprung forward and nailed me in the face with a sound packed punch. "Well you've seen it now Cody. Do you believe me now?" he says with a voice of a condescending adult. Like he was lecturing me. I jump up and bolt at him, my speed amplified by sound, with a fist raised. As I got within a foot, he disappeared and reappeared right next to me, his foot(or was it my foot?)connecting with the side of my face and sending me flying into a house, that was empty. _the guild must have evac'd everyone when Natsu and Lucy informed them that we were in a battle. _I think as I take in my surroundings for a second and then leap back through the hole I made.

I'm more cautious this time and throw my arm out as if I was going for a punch again. He took the bait and disappeared. Reappearing to my side, though less successful now that I knew what he was going to do and reached my arm out, grabbing his foot(Ive made up my mind that It was not my foot) and lifted up, swinging him up over my head and into the ground, a loud and sickening _CRACK _as his face met concrete. I then picked him up and threw him at his lackeys, the girl in the front catching behemoth and setting him back on his feet, an angry expression written on his face as he glowered at me and her.

"Did I ask for help, Wench?" he asks and she flinches while the blonde man in the trench coat moves to stand in front of her, a glare piercing my copycat. "call her that again and you will be fighting us while fighting your enemies. We were hired to be voyeurs to this battle so we could observe your battle skills, not to be your objects of insult. This is your last warning." He says as the red headed cloaked man cracks his knuckles, seemingly agreeing with the man.

Behemoth backing up slightly and staring in disbelief at the man. "Fine then, if your so tough, then I order you under the jobs rules to partake in the fight and neutralize Ren, Scarlet, and Fullbuster." he says with a smirk and I curse.

I could tell how powerful the three mages that were accompanying behemoth were, they're magic levels were on par with me, Erza, and Gray. Which was incredible. The blonde sighs as he heads for me, his hands shoved into his coats pockets. "No hard feelings I hope, but me and my little group need money for food and these jerks were the only ones that would hire us. I hope I don't kill you but with my magic, I can make no promises.' He says and I smirk at him. "Don't worry, me and my friends can handle ourselves, and if you want, if we beat you, you and me can talk about this food arrangement you and your friends are having." I say and he raises an eyebrow. "Well then lets get this started then, I would love to hear your idea."

His hands suddenly ignite with a glowing black and red liquid, melting the stone we were standing on as it dripped off. "I hope you can handle a dragonslayer of Magma." he says and swings at me.

(Erza's POV)

I attempt to help Cody as the blond ignites his fist but the redheaded cloaked man steps in front of me. "I am sorry for any inconveniences that we cause, me and my family are just trying to survive." he says quietly in a deep sorrowful voice and steps forward, causing me to step back. "I must help MY family, but you are in the way." I say in a steady voice and he sighs. "I truly am sorry about that but you and your family havent been starving for the last couple years, to make sure that never happens again I must defeat you, for if I do not, Behemoth will surely kill my brother and sister."

He suddenly swings at me, his hand coated in a shiny black substance, and misses as I duck, his hand slamming into the wall of a building and tearing a hole in it with ease. "Prepare yourself Titania for the unbreakable power of an obsidian Dragon." he says as I stare at the hole in shock.

(Gray's POV)

I face off with the brunette, almost feeling sorry for the woman for the way that freak insulted her. Though that thought went out the window as she stared swinging at me, her hands covered in a hardened white substance. I backflipped out of the way and landed on my feet, my hands in the Ice-Make position. "I really don't wanna hurt ya Ms." I say and she smirks. "don't worry, Ill be doing all the hurting Mr. Ice maker." she says and strikes again, fast enough to catch me off guard and knock me back as she hits me in the stomach. "I smirk at her and she scowls. "Whats so funny Popsicle?" she asks and I grin even wider. "Natsu's punches are five times as strong as yours, and he can at least come up with good insults. He called me a popsicle when we were kids, its old now."

She strikes at me again, pure anger etched onto her features. I dodge by ducking and slide under her legs, appearing behind her and throwing my leg out, knocking her over. She falls on her rump and glares as I laugh. "You leave me no choice Ice prick, Im going to let my magic loose" she says and her fists glow white. As they glow fades her hands are covered in white hardened scales. "Prepare to face the dragon of bones."

(Tylers POV)

I glare at Behemoth. "You were just stalling them so you can deal with me yourself weren't you? I ask him and he smirks. "I don't need those weaklings."

"And If you find out that you do?"

"That wont happen, I can deal with an old outcast by myself." he says with arrogance.

"We'll see about that."

"You overestimate your power Tyler, when you betrayed the clan, you lost most of your power, the elder said so." he says with a smirk and I smile.

"Funny cause that's exactly what I thought before I could do this." I say and the ground shakes. "What are you doing?" he ask with slight panic layering his voice. "I'm just bringing a few friends to the party"

As he starts to reply, a roar sounds out from under us, the very sound tearing the ground apart. Behemoth starts to back away as the beast surfaces, a massive nine headed beast that was colored a dark blue and had only front legs, its massive slug like behind dragging behind it as it picked me up and set me on its back, all nine heads roaring and spitting acid at Behemoth. As he dodged, he was visibly panicking. "But the elder said you were weak, that you could be disposed of easily!" he yells in fear as he dodges another spit ball. I laugh and gesture at the beast. "Your right that I cant shift as well as I used to, but I learned a couple new tricks that work alongside shifting, and they work well." I yell in glee as my beast rises up, glaring at Behemoth who sits there, almost cowering at the power of my strong beast, my Hydra."

**And that's a wrap. I am going to be putting in each fight scene in a different chapter along with the rest of the guild arriving to fight off Behemoths lackeys. I am also trying to adapt my writing styles to some of my friends writing styles, like I said I hope you like this and I hope you all review, please do, and follow and favorite. Please and thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5 Unbreakable Obsidian Dragon

**Hello to all my faithful readers, I'm putting this chapter out early and I'm switching the POV's to 3****rd**** person to do in battle situations. That's all I really got to say. Do enjoy the chapter.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

Ch.5 The Unbreakable Obsidian Dragon

(3rd Person POV)

They stood watching each other, Erza watching for any more attacks like the one performed at the start, breaking a hole in a stone wall with ease, and the mysterious obsidian Dragonslayer watched her closely, a memory forming deep in his head of something related to this person, though only barely there, making it impossible to completely recall everything besides her name… Erza. His unseen grey stormy eyes scanned her figure vigorously, trying in vain to recall a memory of this girl. _Well no matter, not like its going to keep my new family alive if I remember anyway. _he thinks as he sighs again. "Now that I think about it, I never introduced myself, did I?" the man asks and Erza shakes her head

"Nor have you taken the cloak off to show me your true features." she says accusingly and points her sword at him. "I like to fight opponents that have the courage to show their face and not hide behind weak walls of cloth and self comfort."

He chuckles at this and grabs the edge of the long cloak, pulling it back. The retreating black clothe leaves behind a previously assumed, massive monster of a man. He wasn't wasting any of that massiveness on fat either, it was all pure muscle and bone. He had a red goatee and his hair matted over his gray eyes like a mop on a floor. He wore a red muscle shirt, a pair of camo combat pants, and brown combat boots.

"This is what I am, I hide behind no barrier in combat, especially against a worthy opponent." he says and Erza nods her head in acceptance. "But you have yet to hear my name." he says and she nods her head again.

'Your correct, I haven't" she says and he sighs.

"My name is Argus Redblood, my family so named by the red hair and red blood that is possessed by each one." he says and bows formally.

"Now that introductions are finished, I need to finish you." he says and his hands let out a black magic circle before his hands are covered in an obsidian rock coating.

"I was just thinking the same thing." Erza says and her body shines as she requips, reappearing in a black colored, winged armor.

"Your famous Blackwing armor won't save you scarlet." Argus says and shoots forward, trying to strike her. She rolls to the side and jumps as he recovers and turns, his fist following his movements. His fist slams into the ground where she was and stays there, stuck into the concrete from the impact. As Argus attempts to pull his fist out, Erza takes the opportunity to slash her swords constantly across her back, seemingly injuring him. However as he finally pulls his hand out, there is no reaction, not even of pain, which shocks her. Shocking her even more as she looks upon his back where his shirt was cut, to see her blade had not even cut the skin. "How can you not have even a single cut?" she asks, fright barely evident in her voice.

"As the Obsidian Dragonslayer, my body has been tuned to have the strength of the very rock my magic is named after. Your going to have to think of something better than a couple sword swings." Argus says and turns so he is facing Erza. "I'm getting tired of the running and the dodging, its time for me to get serious. Prepare yourself." he says and braces himself low to the ground. Erza levels her sword in response and requips another sword into her other hand.

**OBSIDIAN DRAGONS BLACK RAM! **he yells and shoots forward, his head and upper body covered in an obsidian shell, and slams into the surprised Erza, slamming her through a couple walls as he runs, losing speed with each wall, till finally he stops as he slams into a final wall, leaving Erza in the crater made by the assault. She falls out of the crater and lands on her knees, attempting to stand but falling back down as a pain in her stomach tells where Argus hit her. He frowns before attempting to grab her, only for her to roll out of the way, and finally stand. She staggers back as he swings again, his fist imbued with obsidian, and strikes the air instead. He starts to walk up to her, not even wasting the energy for a quick attack and grabs her by the neck, hoisting her up.

"I told you to be prepared, though I doubted you expected me to ram you." he says with his usual quiet tone and throws her back into her crater, appearing a second later to slam a fist into her stomach.

"This can't be the best you've got Titania, I've heard terrifying stories of your exploits, and all I see now is a weak young girl." he says and attempts to hit her again only to feel a pain in his hand. His eyes widen as he looks at his palm and displays a new emotion: surprise.

"You hurt me." he says and looks to see Erza with a blade outstretched and a new armor present on her form. _heart kreuz armor…._

_The blades of said armor are said to pierce diamonds, the only substance harder than obsidian…._

"Where did you get that armor?" Argus asks and Erza stares at him, confused and in pain. "Where it came from doesn't matter, all that matters is that I found your weakness, and I shall exploit it!" she suddenly yells and jabs her swords forward, slashing his shoulders and arms, leaving gashes across his skin, making him hiss in pain.

"Its been awhile since I felt a painful sensation, I don't particularly like it." he says under his breath and stands, holding the gash in his left shoulder.

"Fine don't tell me, its none of my business anyway. Now that we both have gotten serious, its time for me to use some real moves." he says and takes in a deep breath.

Erza's eyes widen in realization before quickly jumping out of the way just as Argus let out his attack.

**OBSIDIAN DRAGONS ROAR! **he yells before letting out a massive pillar of black rock out of his mouth, barely missing Erza who had jumped to safety.

The pillar kept going, smashing through multiple houses before disappearing into the forest. Argus prepared to let another loose, but an overwhelming sense of dread stopped him. He looked to Erza who had an expression of sickness evident in her features. "You sense it as well?" he asks and she nods.

"It is coming from where this all started. We must go back to help!" he says with urgency and Erza nods. As they start to head back at a sprint, he stops her.

"After all this is over, and all matters settled, I need to speak with you on different terms." he says and she looks at him questioningly before finally nodding, giving Argus the reassurance he needed. They start to run again and unknowingly smiles. _Behemoth has no chance. _he thinks before starting to run faster.

**Well that's all everyone, I hope you like my fight scene, and if you see any problems, please tell me, I always accept constructive criticism. Please fav, follow, and review. Heres a hint to next chapter: Chilled to the Bone, guess right and Ill send you a virtual cookie.**


	6. Chapter 6 Ice vs Bone

**Hello again, yeah I'm getting this out a lot sooner than expected, I know but I'm feeling like a writer lately since I can actually type out the chapters with my now functioning computer. I am also pumped about my chapters and how many people have viewed them, fav'd them, followed them, and reviewed them. Now onto Gray's fight, if you didn't guess already. **

Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail

Ch. 6 Bones vs Ice

(3rd person POV)

One to the right, another to the left, a sudden uppercut, a low sweep.. The mysterious girl tried everything in the attempt to hit Gray, who dodged smiling at her the whole time, which made her want to hit him even more.

"Gotta do better than that Ms, I'm a bit of a slippery opponent." he says and the girl rolls her eyes, striking at him again, only for him to duck under and slide past her, freezing her feet to the ground.

"See? that's what I'm talking about, the same move over and over, like you expect the outcome to change." he says and she growls, breaking the ice with a bone infused fist.

"Number 1. My name is Rose Marrow not _**MS**_! She says holding up a finger and he chuckles.

"Number 2. I don't need assistance from the ENEMY!" she yells and strikes, going for a fist to the face, only for Gray to duck, grabbed her abdomen, freezing her clothes solid, and threw her to the ground. Rose glared at him as she lay there, waiting for the ice to defrost, her anger speeding up the process

"I close my case." Gray says with a grin and brings his hands together. "I mean seriously, you're a dragon slayer and you haven't used your roar, though you can still use your mouth." he says and a magic circle forms around his fists.

"Its time to finish this!" he yells and slams his hands together:

**ICE-MAKE: LANCE!**

he yells and sends out multiple Ice spears at her, a smoke screen going up as they make contact.

"I know your alright in there, because a Dragonslayer is too stubborn to be taken down after one attack." he says with a hint of boredom on the edge of his voice.

He waits for a second before turning around and walking a few paces, the sound of someone running, evident in his ears, as he is a decent amount away and he slams his hands into the ground.

**ICE-MAKE:FLOOR!**

He yells out, the cobblestone ground, changing to ice. He hears a high pitched yell as Rose falls and he shakes his head, beginning to become annoyed.

"If your not going to fight me face-to-face, or at least with effort, don't fight me at all." he says before turning to look at her, an annoyed glare piercing her. Rose glares back before suddenly jumping up and crossing her arms in front of her chest, each hand touching the opposite shoulder.

"You want to see effort Ice boy? FINE! She yells and uncrosses her arms, a magic circle replacing them.

**BONE ARMOR!**

She yells as bones form around her hands as gauntlets, her chest and arms as a chest piece, leggings, and boots, finishing off with a bone helm, which resembled a human skull.

"This armor is capable of fending off any attack you can muster, its unbreakable to any human weaponry or ability." Rose says with a smirk and rushes forward, a bone claw forming out of each of her gauntlets, striking faster than she did before, managing to knick Gray in the arm before he jumped backwards, his hands slamming together.

**ICE-MAKE: LANCE!**

He yells and sends a dozen ice spears at Rose, which collided and broke into smithereens, doing nothing to her. She laughs at his frail attempts as he continues to send more spears at each part of her body. Most just breaking harmlessly, though she dodged when he shot them at her back, a fact he quickly noticed.

"I knew it, nothing is unbreakable, but your armor has a high defense bonus. In the front. In the back your bones don't cover as much and have small spots where my ice can affect you, a serious disadvantage when fighting an ice wizard." he notes and she starts to fume.

'SO WHAT I CAN COVER EVERYTHING JUST FINE WITH MY FRONT, IT'LL BE ALL I NEED TO END SOMEONE LIKE YOU!" she screams out and shoots forward again, going for a neck shot, which Gray limbos under just in time, and then freezes the ground under him, allowing him to slide behind her and aim his fist.

**ICE-MAKE:CANNON! **

He yells and sends out a massive piece of ice into the back of her armor from his ice cannon. She staggers slightly, turns to glare at him and then lets out a roar, running at him. He front flips over her and latches onto her back ripping off the back bones and grabbing Rose from inside.

"I think that's quite ENOUGH!" he yells and rips her out of her suit of armor, slamming her into the ground. He watches as she stares at him in a daze, and he smirks.

"If I were you Rose, I would focus on covering my weaknesses, instead of hoping that the enemy doesn't find them."

"DAMN YOU!" She yells as he turns around and tries to stab him with a bone from her armor, only for him to quickly turn around, grab her wrist, disarm her and knock her legs out from under her. She falls on her bum and glares up at him while he snickers down at her.

"I'm not going to kill you Rose, no matter how much you want to kill me, because I'm a good person, and I feel you are too, no matter how many times you take an attempt on my life." he says and offers her his hand which she smacks away in anger.

"For the last time stop giving me advice, I can handle my own pro-" she starts to say before a blinding white light shoots from where Behemoth and Tyler were fighting, and struck her through the stomach. Gray stared for a second In surprise and disgust before catching her as she started to fall, a sizzling hole the size of a baseball in her stomach.

"Don't worry Rose, I can keep you alive till, I can get real medical supplies." he says, fear evident in his voice, as he starts to freeze her wound over. She stares at him, her focus going in and out, in amazement as he treats her injuries, a single question falling from her lips as she starts to enter unconsciousness and hears one last thing before conking out: "because I'm part of Fairy Tail."

Gray sits for a second after that staring at her unconscious body and drags her out of the combat range of the other combating mages.

"Don't worry Rose, I'm going to help you and your friends against this shape shifter, because no one, NO ONE should EVER hurt their own comrades for any reason!" he says and starts to walk to where the shifter vs. shifter battle was commencing.

**Aaaaannndddd another chapter coming at you at the same day, which is a new record for me. I wont do this often but it will happen ever so often which means whenever I want to. Boom. Just kiddin, Ill try and keep my updates at a fixed time, BUT NO PROMISES. Like usual, fav., follow, and review just like all you guys and thank you and like always BECOME A BEAST!**


End file.
